


Punch

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [113]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes some physical action to protect his baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch

Jared grunted when a fist connected with his nose, his body tumbling backwards. Groaning, he pinched the tip of his nose to stem the blood when he heard a yelp. Glancing up, he saw his older brother, pushing his assailant away, yelling at him before punching him square in the stomach. Shannon then pushed him away, the man falling on his back. Shannon leaned down and hissed something before walking away. Jared watched as his attacker scramble up and run away, holding his stomach as he did.

                “Hey, you okay?” Shannon asked, helping him stand.

                Jared nodded, “What about you?”

                Shannon chuckled, “I’m fine. Take your hand away, let me see your nose.”

                Jared winced as he released his nose and allowed his brother to tip his head back, “Doesn’t look broken.”

                Jared yelped when Shannon applied pressure, “Ow! Just because its not broken, doesn’t mean you can apply pressure to it!”

                “Sorry,” Shannon murmured, “Come on, let’s put some ice on it.”

                “We don’t have any.”

                “Well, we have some of your frozen vegetables in there; just get your ass on the bus before I punch you too and add a black eye to that nose of yours.”


End file.
